The Oracle Kidnapped
by Demigod1315
Summary: When Jake and Diane Parker came to Camp Half-Blood, almost immediately they were suspected by the god Apollo for kidnapping the camp's oracle because of their parenthood. Both are determined to prove that he was wrong. Rated T for safety. No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Cars Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters, they're Rick Riordan's.**

**Note: Johnson Drive and Adams High School are fictional places.**

Chapter 1

**15 years ago**

**A forest somewhere in Canada**

Zoe Nightshade was running through the forest as fast as she can. The forest was full of oak trees, but she avoided crashing into them. Thanks to the moonlight lighting her path.

"Praise Selene." she muttered. Zoe does not need to black out in this tight situation.

She listened for loud human noises. Nothing.

When she first heard the rumors, she had said, "Nonsense." But now … she was the first confirm that the rumors _are_ true. "This is impossible," she had been muttering the whole time.

She tried to picture her mistress and her –

She couldn't. Way too strange.

She kept on running until she reached the oldest and biggest oak tree. This afternoon, she saw her mistress heading here, and she hadn't come back.

Zoe nearly jumped out of her skins when a woman with long auburn hair stepped out from nowhere. "Oh, its you, Zoe."

Panic started building in Zoe's chest. Artemis looked horribly pained, as if a close friend of hers just died. Did something go wrong?

"Is-is e-e-everything a-a-a-alright, m-m-m-my l-lady?" stammered Zoe.

Artemis stared at her lieutenant for one long minute. "Yes," she finally answered, her voice barely a whisper. "They're twins, best of health."

Zoe moaned, "Thank the g-" Artemis put a finger on Zoe's lips. "You won't want the gods to know about this," she said gently.

Zoe nodded. She forgot. They would be in big trouble if the gods knew. At least, her mistress and _he _will.

"My lady, will thou take them to the Hunters?" Zoe asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Better not. I will send them to an orphanage."

Zoe wondered what would happen if the Hunters know who _they_ are.

"Zoe," Artemis started, "Keep this a secret. _Never_, by any consequences, tell anyone. Even Hunters. Promise me."

Zoe nodded. She didn't want to tell anyone, either. "I promise."

She had kept her promise. When she died, the secret went with her.

Well, sort of.

**Present Day**

**Johnson Drive No.3, Ottawa**

Its not everyday you get to fight an eight feet tall man whom you think as mad.

And that day started as a typical morning.

Jake Parker woke up by falling off his bed, as usual. He groaned and stood. Why does mornings always start like this?

He glanced at his alarm clock beside his bed. It was already time for school, but it hadn't ring. Broken, he decided. Jake walked into his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His short, black hair was completely messed up, as usual. Why can't he stop thrashing around while he's sleeping?

Jake put on a shirt over a simple brown t-shirt and faded jeans. He was about to left his bedroom, when he remembered something. _The moonstone! _He half-ran to his drawer and dug through the junk. His fingers felt something cold. He pulled the object out. It was a strange T-shaped moonstone, it was as big as his hand. His good-luck charm. He brings it everywhere with him. Last time he left it in a toilet, he nearly had a panic attack.

Back then, on his eighth birthday Mrs. Lee, the orphanage's caretaker, gave him this as his birthday present. "It was in your cradle, when I found you and your sister outside the door." she had said. "Perhaps it was from your parents." That encouraged Jake to bring it with him everywhere.

He opened the door and trotted towards the stairs, and bumped into his twin sister.

"Watch it, moron!" Diane Parker yelled.

"You watch it!" Jake yelled back.

"Children!" David, their foster father shouted, "Come down! You're late for school!"

Both grunted and stood, shouldering and cursing each other while climbing down the stairs. Although they were twins, they have nothing alike, except for their bright gray eyes, love for outdoors, hyperactivity, and having dyslexia, which means they can't read or spell properly.

Diane has long auburn hair and two inches shorter than her brother, which she found infuriating.

Both Jake and Diane were extremely good-looking. Jake had quite a number of girlfriends. On the other hand, Diane, often being asked out, though, had no boyfriends. Its like she preferred to be a virgin. Unlike other girls, Diane love to be outdoors, having an adventure, not sitting her butt in her room listening to her iPod and reading magazines. That bore her.

Today, she wore a blue t-shirt (one of her favorites) that said BOYS HAVE FEELINGS TOO and underneath (in bigger letters) I DON'T CARE with black trousers.

When they entered the dining room, their foster mother, Angie, made a big show by kissing their cheeks. Jake looked grateful his friends weren't here.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Angie shrieked with happiness. "IT'S YOUR FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Diane thought she was going to be deaf.

Angie brushed her shoulder-length red hair. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two."

_I'm happy for myself, too. _Diane thought, _It's the last day of school. Summer's starting._

Both of them were always nervous whenever they have to go to school, because really weird stuff happened to them. Jake couldn't forget that time when his new girlfriend tried to bite him in the neck. Or when Diane's Math teacher tried to snap her into two.

David grinned at them. He was a successful businessman, middle-aged, like his wife. He had black hair and black eyes, tall and pretty buff. Angie was a businesswoman, working in her husband's company, some inches shorter than David.

"Guess what?" David asked, "After school, we're taking you for a camping trip to the forest!"

Diane smiled. Outdoors. Away from crazy freaks who were going to eat or kill her.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Adams High School

David got them to school with his Jaguar and left for work. Jake and Diane entered together. It was a tradition at Adams High for the kids to loiter around the courtyard before the bell rang.

"Yo!" Riley Wood popped out of nowhere. Riley was the Parkers' closest friend (he's the only boy Diane had got close to, but not _too _close), he had thick, curly, black hair which was always tucked in under a Red Sox baseball cap, and a goatee, although he was only fifteen. Jake found it strange why his friend had not shaved it clean. Goatees look weird in teenagers. Especially for five-feet-tall ones.

Riley had some sort of muscular disease in his legs, so he can't walk properly. But he managed to cope with.

Riley was wearing a t-shirt that said SAVE THE WILD OR BUST. Like the Parkers, he loved nature. He gets pissed off every time someone wipes out trees for building something useless. You wouldn't want to catch him while he's in a bad mood.

He slapped Jake's back. "Happy birthday!" he said, "Oh, and you too, Diane."

She simply nodded.

"Thanks, bro." said Jake.

Riley pointed at a pretty blond girl. "See her? That's Emily Jones. Single. Go check her out."

Jake grinned.

"Perv," Diane muttered.

"Shut up."

xxx

When the bell rang, Diane felt like screaming with joy. School's finally out! She and her brother half-ran out of the building, grinning from ear to ear.

Riley met them outside. "Goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah!" Diane exclaimed, "Camping trip in forest."

Was it just her imagination, or did Phillip look horrified for a split second when she said _forest_?

She frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. But he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"C'mon," said Jake impatiently, "David's here already."

Sure enough, David's Jaguar was parked in front of the gates.

"Uh, gotta go," Diane told Phillip.

"Wait!" Riley gripped their shoulders. "Bring the moonstones with you, just in case." He paused, then said in a lower voice, "And, Diane, the leather satchel bag."

Diane and Jake stared at him blankly.

_BEEP!_

"See you next time, bro." Jake said and ran towards the car. Diane followed.

Their foster parents greeted them warmly when they got in. "What's wrong with Riley?" Diane asked Jake. He shrugged. "Dunno. Is it just me or he'd said, 'Bring the moonstones with you, just in case'?"

"Not your imagination." She glanced at her moonstone. Like Jake, she also got one in her cradle. It was a C-shaped, same size as Jake's. On the same day, she got another gift from a stranger. It was a leather satchel bag she was using right now. Back then, Mrs. Lee wanted to throw it away, but Diane said that it might be from her parents, and she insisted to keep it. Mrs. Lee had to give up.

_Why the hell did Riley say about bringing a moonstone and a _satchel bag_?_

xxx

"Are we there yet?" Jake asked for the twenty-third time.

"No," David replied.

The journey to the forest was taking an eternity. David was probably finding a safe part of the forest. _Safe._ Jake was itching for an adventure, not some stupid happy-family-camping-trip thing.

"How come it takes so-o-o long to reach there? I'm bored." Diane moaned for the thirty-sixth time.

"It won't be long," Angie assured her.

"Yeah, right," Jake muttered under his breath, "We're in the hundredth mile of nowhere."

The car passed a large man in a dark blue coat wearing a matching blue hat walking on the side of the road.

"Such a coat for a hot day like this," Angie commented.

Jake stared at the man. He was at least seven feet tall. He looked like he was walking, but he was moving at a runner's speed. His senses clicked. Some instinct told him that this guy shouldn't be given a ride. Something was wrong.

"David, can you go faster?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"I have to agree," Diane chimed in.

"Children, you have to be patient," Angie said, "We'll reach our camping spot in no time."

He glanced at the man anxiously. _Impossible! _He was right behind them! "It's not about that, it's about th-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Jaguar flipped.

**So, what do u think? Pls review. Since I just started writing, tips r much appreciated! Thx. ~D1315**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, I'll Kill You

**Chapter 2**

Diane had no idea what happened. All she knew was everything literally turned upside-down, like when the coaster did a 360 roll. She naturally shut her eyes in fear and surprise.

_CRASH!_

The Jaguar crashed on the road with an ear-splitting noise. Diane slowly opened her eyes. She felt a sharp pain on her temple. She touched it and winced. She felt blood flowing.

"What the hell -?" Jake cried.

"Is everyone alright?" David's voice was full of worry.

A surge of relief swept through Diane when she heard the two spoke. "Yeah – I'm alive."

"My arm's bleeding." said Jake.

"Angie?"

No reply.

Diane's heart skipped a beat. "Angie? ANGIE!"

David leaned closer to his wife. "She's just unconscious." She could sense the relief in his voice.

"Oh crap!" Jake exclaimed, looking at the rearview mirror with wide eyes.

Diane glanced at the mirror. _Oh my God! _

There was the big man in the blue coat just now, running towards the flipped Jaguar. He was looking bigger and taller as ever; his hat was missing, exposing his face.

There was a savage expression on his face, his eyes were red and he had rows of shark teeth.

"_Get out of the car! NOW!" _Jake screeched. They tried the doors. Diane kicked hers open. "Here!" she called to Jake. David's door was broken and ajar.

Diane and her brother climbed out. She glanced over her shoulder and screamed. The man was closing in. He roared in joy when he saw his prey coming out. Panic started to build in her chest, her heartbeats quickened.

"Come on, David!" Jake yelled at his foster father, who was still trying to get Angie out.

The creature was two feet away from them now.

Jake ran towards David and pulled him away. Diane ran the other way in fear.

David yelled in protest, but Jake kept dragging him. The creature stopped and picked up the car, hurled it at Jake.

Diane shrieked. She looked away, she can't bear seeing her family being crushed into smithereens. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to come back to the orphanage again, without her brother. She would be alone. Despite fighting 24/7, she loved her brother. After all, he was kin.

_BOOM!_

Diane automatically looked at where the noise was coming from. She saw a column of flames burning trees down. _No! _She was struck with dread. _No, Angie and … _

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jake and David behind a tree. David was sobbing hard, crying out, "No! Angie! NO!" Diane wanted to sit down and cry, but she couldn't, as the creature was coming after her brother and foster father next.

No time to grieve. The giant went after them. Jake tried to run, but with a crying grown-up leaning against you isn't much helpful.

The giant was advancing on them. _Damn it, we're dead meat. _

Jake was panicking. How can he make it out? Crying David wouldn't move. What now?

All of a sudden, David pushed Jake away. He stumbled. "David, what the heck are you doing?"

David looked really, _really_ angry, which scared Jake a bit. "That thing killed Angie," he muttered, "He asked for it."

Jake's eyes widened. "You're crazy! You can't fight that thing!"

David ignored him. The middle-aged man's shoulders tensed, the way people are when they were about to fight.

He ran at the giant.

_Dang! He lost it!_

David charged at the thing. He killed his wife, now he has to pay. They have been married for nearly thirty years already; their wedding anniversary was just next two months. Angie's face flashed in his mind, making him even angrier and sadder.

He roared in rage.

The monster grunted and raised a huge fist. And it went down straight at him. It struck him in his chest. Extreme pain shot through his body. David went and slammed into a tree.

He felt an extreme pain again, only this one lasted a few seconds before everything went black.

"David!" Jake yelled.

David's bloody body was still and unmoving._ No! First Angie … and now David._

The giant grunted and approached David's corpse, checking whether he was alive or not.

One thought flashed in Jake's mind: _run._

He ran as fast as he could towards his sister.

"Jake!" Diane yelled. Jake stopped in front of his sister and panted hard. She hugged him, nearly squeezing the air out of him. "Thank God you're alright," she whispered.

"Hang on, where's David?" A lump formed in Jake's throat. Diane looked like she had been crying, he didn't want to make her more miserable. He didn't want to make her more miserable, but she had to know.

Before he could say anything, a roar erupted from the other side of the road.

The giant man walked out with blood trickling at the side of his mouth.

Jake's heart raced. What now? He had to protect his sister and survive…. but how? That thing is twice Jake's size.

Then Riley's words flashed in his head. _The moonstone. _

He took it out of his pocket.

Diane stared at him as if he was crazy. "What are you going to do with that? Make that thing eat it?" she asked.

He simply stared at it.

"Oh great," she moaned, "What a wonderful birthday present. Got attacked by a gigantic madman, parents died, and my brother went crazy. Who should I thank?" Sarcasm wouldn't leave her, even in this crappy situation.

All of a sudden, the moonstone glowed faintly of silver. _Flip it to one side, _said a woman's voice in Jake's head. Although it was completely daft, he did so, and it wasn't a moonstone anymore, but a sword made of pure silver, with a leather grip.

Diane's eyes widened. "What the hell…?

Jake gaped at it in surprise. _What? How? It transformed into a sword?_

The giant was fifteen feet away from them.

Meanwhile, Diane took her moonstone out, curious. It was glowing too, She copied Jake, and it was a silver bow. Her satchel bag was a leather quiver full of silver arrows. She gasped, "How…?"

_When her moonstone was transformed, her satchel bag did too. Must've been a chain reaction, _Jake thought. Huh? Where did he get that?

Jake's stomach flipped when he saw the giant approaching. _Fight him, you can do this,_ said the woman's voice. What? Who's helping him?

"Who are you?" he said out loud.

"JAKE! WATCH OUT!"

The giant was right in front of him now, a huge, balled fist raised. He brought it down straight at Jake's head.

**Peace, love, and REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goats, Horses, and Wolves

**Thx to daughteroflightning and other subscribers **

**This chapter's gonna be quite long**

**Chapter 3**

Before he got smashed into pancake, Jake let his senses take over. He ducked and jumped to the big man's right.

Diane yelped and jumped backwards as the big fist swung in front of her.

The gigantic man turned to Jake, his bloodshot eyes flashed with hatred as he saw the silver sword.

_Do something! Don't let him attack your sister while in a short range! _The voice yelled.

No time to figure out who that is. The man was snarling at Jake, like a predator that was about to attack.

He let his senses take over again. He shut his eyes tight and brought his sword up and sliced downwards.

He felt his sword touch something and went through it. He heard a _thud _and a roar of pain.

Jake's eyes snapped open and saw the giant man holding his own arm …. that ends at his elbow. Blood was spurting from the cut left arm. A dead arm lay nearby.

Jake froze in his place, dumbstruck. _No way! I cut off his arm! _

The giant did a 360 spin and knocked Jake. He flew 15 feet away and landed. Pain shot through his body and he blacked out.

Diane watched in horror as her brother landed on the ground and stopped moving. Is he dead?

_No, he's not. Just passed out, _said a woman's voice in her head. The same one that told her to flip her moonstone! She remembered watching a sci-fi film where everyone can talk in each other's minds. What was that called? Telepathy.

She thought, _who are you?_

_You don't need to know, _the voice replied, _your brother is in danger._

Hearing that, her stomach did a somersault. Sure enough, the giant man was walking towards him. If he found out Jake was alive...

_I have to do something! _She thought desperately. Unfortunately, none of her organs obeyed her except her voice, which worked automatically. "Hey you!"

The giant man turned.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you big brainless oaf! Wait, do you even understand what I said?"

As soon as the words came out, her heart skipped a beat. _Oh, crap. What the hell have I done?_

The giant roared in rage and ran at her direction.

_You just talked your way to my death, _said the voice, _now, take an arrow._

_Whoa, you want me to shoot that thing? I can't use a bow._

_Yes you can. Notch an arrow I the bow. Do it slowly and smoothly. _

_Who are you, anyway?_

_Just do it or you die!_

The giant was six feet away.

Diane's breath became shaky. Shoot him? That's impossible!

The voice in her head argues that it _is _possible.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and did what the voice told her to. She raised her bow and aimed with trembling fingers.

_Good. You got it. Now dispatch the arrow._

All she needed to do is move her thumb and index finger away from the arrow, but her limbs wouldn't work. What the hell? "I-I can't!" she sobbed and dropped her weapon.

She caught her breath when the giant man stopped in front of her, glaring at the girl who had insulted him.

Is this the end? This shouldn't be. There are a thousands things she wanted to do before dying. Life isn't fair.

The giant outstretched his hand. To strangle her to death, Diane guessed.

Halfway there, a golden flash went through him. Apparently, that golden flash was a golden javelin through the man's chest.

Diane shrieked, since the javelin's tip was only a couple of centimeters from her nose.

The giant man was still roaring and exploded into brown dust.

Diane coughed uncontrollably before looking at where the javelin came from.

In the distance, a five feet tall figure stood, panting hard.

"Laistrygonian giant," breathed Riley Wood, "A very stupid one."

"_Riley?_ What are you doing …" Diane's voice trailed off when she looked at his black fur pants. Why would he use pants covered with fur?

Then it hit her in the face that he wasn't wearing pants.

Those 'pants' are furry hooves.

Jake sat up and groaned loudly, blinking hard, the back of his head hurt. When his vision wasn't blurry anymore, he looked around. The first thing he saw was…

"RILEY! YOU'RE HALF _JACKASS_!" He shouted/screamed/shrieked (like a girl).

Riley's face turned red. "Half _goat_!" He took off his Red Sox cap and pointed at his head. Sure enough, there are goat horns there.

Diane was staring at her friend then heard Jake. She ran to him and began blabbering. He didn't hear the Oh-My-God-Jake-You're-Alive-Thank-God-Thank-God-Thank-God-Are-You-Okay-Hey-Are-You-Listening-To-Me-HEY part as he was staring at his friend with shock. His best friend was a human-goat hybrid?

"Come on," Riley started, "We have to get you to Camp."

Diane looked up. "What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood!" He said it like it was so obvious.

"Huh?" Jake blinked.

"Wait a sec! We're missing something here!" Diane pointed at Riley's hooves., and then a pile of brown dust and a suspicious-looking bloody javelin.

Riley began, "I'm a satyr and what attacked you is a Laistrygonian giant, they roam the forests here. Now let's get you to Camp.

"I don't understand!"

"You don't need to!"

Jake's body twitched with annoyance. What is this 'Camp Half-Blood Riley was blabbering about? "Whoa, hold on," Jake rose to his feet, "Our parents-" Diane swallowed a sob "-just died! We're not going anywhere!" He paused. "What are you?"

Riley sighed. "I've got no choice, then." He flicked his hand. Jake saw a shadow flash by on a road. What was that?

He heard a noise that sounded like the world's biggest tin can had landed on the road. The twins turned and saw a boy shoving a piece of cloth into their mouths..

Jake inhaled something that he recognized immediately.

_Sleeping gas…_

The twins quickly drifted to sleep.

xxx

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island**

No one bests Percy Jackson at sword fighting, except maybe someone who's smarter than him.

"…So you twist your blade and press down…" The Hermes kid's sword flew out of his hands.

"Get it?" the son of Poseidon asked the crowd. "Anyone wanna try?"

"Pick me, Seaweed Brain," a girl's voice said.

Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend stepped into the arena.

Percy tensed. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. She _always _had a plan to kick his butt.

"I haven't picked you yet," he protested.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain? Scared?" she smirked.

The crowd cheered for Percy to fight her.

He sighed. "Fine."

They got their swords ready. Annabeth's weapon was a Celestial Bronze knife, she rarely used a sword, so maybe he had a chance. Maybe.

She gave Percy a dazzling smile, and he couldn't help smiling back. Before he knew it, her blade got connected with Percy' Riptide, she twisted her blade and pressed down, Riptide clattered on the ground.

The crowd laughed.

"Not fair!" Percy griped.

"It _is _fair, you're just too slow to block my attack."

He opened his mouth, but cut off by the Flying Chariot landing in front of the big house.

Curious, Percy handed the lesson to a Nemesis kid nearly as good as him. Nearly. Since he saved the world last year, he and Annabeth had the privilege to look at what's going on.

The kids in charge and the satyr Riley were carrying two kids in their mid-teens. Both of them were good-looking and tall. Twins. The girl had long auburn hair and looked quite familiar to him. The boy had spiky black hair.

Chiron, the Camp activities director, and Mr. D, the Camp director, a. k. a Dionysus the god of wine, were talking to the Riley.

"I told you not to knock them out, did I not?" Chiron asked.

"Its just sleeping gas," Riley said.

"You're 5 seconds late," said Mr. D, his purple eyes flashing.

The satyr flinched. "I-I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Hey," Percy interrupted, "What's up?"

Mr. D mumbled something and left.

"New demigods," Chiron replied, "Help me get them to the infirmary."

Annabeth helped Percy put the girl down on the bed. She definitely looked familiar, although she had a feeling they haven't met before.

Riley was carrying a silver sword and a silver bow and a leather quiver filled with silver arrows that looked familiar.

Chiron and Annabeth studied them. "I think I've seen these kind of weapons before," she stated.

Chiron nodded in agreement. "Celestial Silver… Rarest metal ever… Impressive."

A moment later, the two regained consciousness.

The boy sat up and bleated like a goat.

The girl moaned, "Weirdest dream ever… We got attacked by a giant madman and my friend was half donkey..."

"Half goat!" Riley yelled in anger.

Her eyes snapped open. "It's not a dream? Oh my God!" She looked around and shrieked at the glimpse of Chiron. "Nononono! I'm in a lab where they experiment with people and animals and change them into human-animal hybrids!"

Annabeth folded her arms. "Do I look like a human-animal hybrid to you?" she inquired.

The girl tilted her head to one side. "I don't know. Are you?"

Meanwhile, the boy was staring at Chiron. "You're… You're a… unicorn?"

Percy was trying hard not to laugh.

"A centaur," Chiron corrected with a smile.

"Right," said the boy. Annabeth knew that he was making a mental note to self: _Lab full of mad scientists and human-animal hybrids codenamed Camp Half-Blood. Other kids may not appear as half-animals, but changes to wolves at night. Have to get out of here._

Chiron cleared his throat that took the kids' attention. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Jacob and Diane Parker, isn't it?"

The kids nodded awkwardly.

The centaur turned to Annabeth. "Why don't you go and show them the orientation film?"

She nodded. He often assigned her to do this.

Chiron told them to follow her and Percy to go back to his lesson.

She went out of the tent and let the two to the Big House.

"Oh. My. Gosh." The girl was staring at the training kids. "Those weapons are real?"

"What is this place?" asked the boy.

"You'll see," She had grown the habit to make stuff mysterious for newcomers.

They walked into the Big House and let them to where they show the film. After the Titan War, they've made a second version due to Percy's requests.

**I haven't much time so I'll continue next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Camp Hyper Idiots

**Thx for the supportive reviews **

**Chapter 4**

While the twins, Jacob and Diane, sat on the couch provided, Annabeth inserted 'Camp Half-Blood Orientation Film Version 2' into the disk player.

She stood behind the couch, holding the remote.

At first, the screen was blank, and then Chiron's voice said, _Do you have problems? ADHD? Dyslexia? Do teachers and fellow students trying to kill you? Did they change into something quite strange? That does not means you're insane. That means you belong here, in Camp Half-Blood._

The screen showed a bird's eye view of the camp.

_In here, all the kids are like you, half-bloods, or in other words, demigods. Yes, you are a demigod._

The movie went on explaining that Greek gods are real, how they moved from Greece to America, the Mist, monsters, et cetera.

"Whoa, hang on," The girl, Diane, held up her hands in _stop everything _gesture. "You're expecting us to believe _this_?"

Annabeth paused the film. "Of course."

"Greek gods are real? Demigods? Us?"

"Yes, that is why we sent Riley Wood to get you here before you get eaten by monsters."

The Canadian girl stared at Annabeth in the eye. She had strange eyes, bright gray and yellowish. No, wait, its yellowish-s-

_You're hallucinating, _she told herself. _It can't be possible._

Diane sighed. "That's it. We're going home."

"Home? But you don't have a home. Your parents just died, remember?" She could see Diane fighting back tears. _Okay, that was a little harsh._

"Look," the daughter of Athena sighed, "I'm sorry about your foster parents. But _you _are a demigod, there's no mistaking it. You've got nowhere but here."

"No! You have the wrong people!" Diane exclaimed. "Take us to the orphanage. I don't care which. Are you with me, Jake?"

The boy was silent at first, his expression unreadable, eyes clouded, like he was trying to decide something.

Finally, he said in a low tone, "She's telling the truth."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" his sister groaned, "You don't actually believe this bull, don't you?"

"I do," he said softly, "It make sense." He told Diane about the recent monster attacks they had.

When he was done, Diane shuddered. "Gosh, you're right."

_That was fast, for a stubborn kid. _Annabeth thought.

"Anyway, the orientation film." She resumed the film.

The film explained everything, from Mount Olympus on the Empire State building to Camp Half-Blood and to how Athena kids were born without breaking the maiden oath, though Annabeth shifted uncomfortably on that part.

They tried showing the Hunters of Artemis in it, but the goddess covered the camera with her hand until the cameraman screamed, "AARRGH! I have antlers!" and dropped the camera and the screen went black. The words 'The End' flashed on the screen.

Annabeth took out the disk and put it in its case and turned everything off. She gestured the twins to follow her out of the tent.

The blonde, Anna-Beth or something, let them to Cabin 11, where 'undetermined kids' would stay in until they're 'determined' or claimed by the gods, as the film said.

Jake turned to the daughter of…. Antennae? No, Athena, and said, "Thanks, um, what's your name again?"

She replied, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend already."

"Uh, okay, nice to meet you, 'I-Have-A-Boyfriend-Already'." Diane shoved her brother into the cabin before he gets lovesick.

The cabin looked completely normal, unlike the others. It reminded her of the log cabin she and her parents stayed in during summer.

_Don't look like a wimp, _she told herself. Crying in public is _so _not in her 'to-do list'.

Jake seemed to think about that, too, because his eyes clouded with grief.

If they don't have guardians anymore, then they have to stay here for the rest of their lives. Can they bear to stay here and train until they die?

"Hey," said a voice, "You there?"

Diane blinked and saw a boy about 16, with curly brown hair, upturned features and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, like the rest of the kids here. Hermes' kids.

"You must be the newbies." He handed them a sleeping bag and clothes for each. "I'm Travis Stoll. Head counselor for Cabin 11."

Diane felt a hand wrap itself around her shoulder.

A boy that looked just like Travis was standing beside her, smiling. "The name's Connor, head counselor for Hermes Cabin, Travis' twin. What your name, sexy?"

In reply, she shouldered his hand away and shot him a death glare before finding a spot. Connor's smile shrunk by three molars.

Travis watched as she plopped down her stuff far from the boys. "She's just like a Hunter, don't you think? Hot and deadly."

Connor cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, very much like a Hunter," he agreed.

Diane went to the bathroom and changed into the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt they handed her.

Before putting it on, she checked it in case they did something to it. Nothing much.

When she was done, she and Jake went outside to meet the blonde. She was carrying a silver sword, a silver bow and a quiver. "Who made these?" she asked (although it sounded more like a demand).

They replied with a shrug. "Those were moonstones and a satchel bag transforming into those." Jake said.

Annabeth (is it the right name?) mumbled something under her breath and handed them the weapons.

A plump man with purplish hair strode towards them. He wore a leopard skin Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. Camp director … Dinosaur? Never mind, Mr. D.

"You must be the newcomers, Jared and Daisy Potter. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, enjoy your stay, blah blah blah, yada yada, die a painful death. Good day." He handed them the sheets paper. With a flick of his hand, a family size bottle of Diet Coke appeared, and he glugged the whole thing down.

The twins exchanged glances.

Jake's read, _Is this guy really a god?_

Diane's read, _I dunno. He is so…ungodly._

Mr. D's read, _These two would make good myrtle bushes._

Fortunately, Annabeth saw Mr. D's expression, because she quickly glanced at the schedules. "Hey, you can still make it for sword fighting and you, archery." She directed them to the arena and archery targets.

Instead of going to archery class, Diane followed Jake to see how he fights. He had earned a teeny tiny bit of her respect after cutting that giant's arm.

The guy in charge was a son of Poseidon called Percy Jackson, best sword fighter in Camp.

Apparently, he had heard of Jake's action with the giant, because he called him to come up and fight against him.

But instead of fighting properly, he danced around the arena like a crazy chicken.

The two boys played tag for a while until Percy said, "Chill, dude! I'm going real easy in you."

Jake hesitated, but he raised his sword in the same level of Percy's.

His silver sword was a foot shorter than Percy's, there was a small chance he might win this one.

Percy stroke first. He slashed down and produced a small cut on Jake's shoulder.

Jake gaped in shock, which gave Percy a chance to attack, he jabbed at his ribs. Jake sidestepped and froze.

"Fight back, Jake!" Diane yelled.

Her twin was looking like a complete idiot there, until there was a flash of silver, and a smell cut appeared on Percy's cheek.

The crowd gasped in awe and surprise.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" Percy asked, and swung his sword at Jake's chest. He deflected it, and counterattacked, raising his sword and bringing it down full force on his opponent's chest. Percy put his sword in horizontal position and blocked. Blades clashed.

Jake pressed him down until he was nearly on one knee, but Percy slid his bronze sword away, did a 360 spin, and sliced at Jake's chest. He blocked, but the impact of the bronze sword and the silver one was so hard Jake stepped back a couple of steps.

Percy stepped forward and feinted on his right, pretending to cut Jake's ribcage, followed by a slash at the knee, producing a scar there.

Percy didn't give Jake time to react, he tried to cut his head off, but fortunately (or unfortunately) he ducked in time. He saw an open guard at Percy's legs. He sweep-kicked Percy's legs, making him falling on his back.

He stood over the senior camper and pointed his sword to Percy's neck.

Silence.

"That," said Percy, "was AWESOME!"

The crowd was silent for two heartbeats, then burst out cheering and laughing.

_Boys. _Diane thought disdainfully.

Leaving the idiots there, she ran for archery class.

Chiron was conducting the class. "You're late."

"Sorry, can I start?"

Before Chiron could reply, Diane raised her bow and notched an arrow in it, aimed briefly, and dispatched it. Bull's eye.

Murmurs.

A boy, maybe from Apollo, raised his bow, notched an arrow, aimed quickly, and shot, then quickly took another, dispatch, and it goes on. He kept getting bull' eye the whole time the previous arrows fell off.

When he was done, he grinned at Diane.

_Two can play this game._

She copied the boy's movements, only faster and she barely took a second for aiming.

None of her arrows hit the bull's eye. The arrogant (like father, like son) Apollo kid and his stupid friends snickered, until the target collapsed.

"Down," she declared, and smirked at the kids, who could only stare back with a dumbstruck expression.

Chiron coughed uncomfortably. "You only need to get the bull's eye."

"Sorry," she said, although she was secretly smiling playfully.

xxx

After trying out other activities, there's dinner and Campfire Sing Along led by Cabin 7.

Diane leaned to Jake and said, "You did cool at sword fight."

"Y-you saw me?"

"Yeah. You kicked Percy Jackson's ass! Really, he was the best sword fighter in here."

He blushed slightly. Diane was praising him? Is the world ending or something?. "He was going easy."

She knitted her brow. "I know. But, how did you beat him? I mean, you have no experience at sword fighting at all."

Jake shifted uncomfortably. He whispered, "Don't tell anyone, there's this woman's voice in my head telling me what to do."

She stared wordlessly.

"What? That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"No…" she muttered, "There's a woman's voice in my head, too."

He frowned. "How the hell is that possible?"

Then the campers stood and walked towards the campfire, forking a portion of their food and throwing it in there.

Jake knew they were making 'sacrifices' for their godly parent. He did the same, and prayed for him or her to claim him.

After that, they dig in.

The food melted on his tongue. He ate seconds and nearly reached for a third, unfortunately there's no more.

"Here," someone beside him handed a plate of cheese. A girl about his age, with long soil brown hair and same colored brown eyes smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks, I'm-"

"Jake Parker, I know." She offered her hand. "Melissa Green."

He shook it. "You don't look like a Hermes kid," he remarked.

She giggled, which sounded like a nightingale's chirp (do they?). "Because I'm not. Undetermined."

"Oh," he said. They chatted about other stuff. Jake liked her. She was kind and gentle, and gorgeous. Her brown eyes were always sparkling with excitement. Like him, she loved the outdoors.

Their joy ended right there when Dionysus called for a meeting for the head counselors. And he and his twin sister.

Puzzled, they followed the rest to the Big House.

The head counselors and Chiron and Dionysus sat around a ping-pong table, while they stood.

Dionysus' expression was grim and stony, and instinct told him that something bad was gong to happen.

"Now, puny half-bloods," Dionysus started, "You knew what happened to our dear little Rachel."

Murmurs.

Rachel? Isn't that the Camp's oracle? Jake wondered.

"And Apollo's rage?"

Creepy silence.

"Well," Dionysus jerked his thumb towards Jake and Diane. "They shall face it."

**Gods, that was real long, and quite bad, I know**

**Yeah, the plot's kinda fast. I told you, 'almost immediately' in the summary**

**Anyways, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'M THE SAVIOR! Yeah Right

**Thx everyone! **

**Especially to dreamerreader, and to answer your question, read on to Chapter 3**

**Anyways, I'm changing the chapter names, but I'm too lazy t write them here**

**School's starting soon, so not enough time to write! You have to wait. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone gasped. Their eyes turned to the new duo.

_Apollo? Isn't he the god of the sun?_ Jake wondered. He's mad at them?

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

At first, no one answered, they only stared at them as if they just reactivated a nuclear bomb, which is quite true.

Chiron said, "Two weeks ago, the current Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare went missing. Without her, the heroes who were going to a quest wouldn't know what to do, which is dangerous. Apollo, the god of oracles, was furious. He thought someone who holds a grudge against him kidnapped her."

"Whoa," Diane paled, "You're saying he's suspecting _us_?"

"I'm afraid so."

"_What_!" Jake blurted, "That's impossible! We just got here!"

"How can we tell you're telling the truth?" Dionysus asked in a lazy tone.

Jake knew his sister was ready to let out a string of insults, not caring whether she was going to turned into a tree or not.

He immediately said, "Why? Why did he blame us?"

Chiron looked extremely uncomfortable. "Shall we tell them, sir?" he asked Dionysus.

"Dunno," the wine god mumbled lazily. "All's up to you."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oh, shut up!" Dionysus yelled. "You won't even claim them, will you? Well, guess what? Everyone knew now!"

A gust of cold wind blew from the window facing the forest.

Dionysus let out a shaky laugh and sneered. "I'm sure you can't even touch me, not with Apollo on this case."

Everyone, except Chiron, stared at him as if he was crazy.

The centaur took a deep breath, and said softly to Jake and Diane, "Everything's about your parent ... or should I say, parents."

Jake perked up. Their parents? "I thought only one parent is immortal."

Chiron was looking extremely uncomfortable. His gaze shifted from Jake to Diane to the forest to Mr. D (who was digging his nose with boredom) to the counselors.

"Yes. Your father is … a demigod. Your mother…" His voice trailed off.

"Chiron," Diane said impatiently, "Who's our mother?"

"She's … She's … the goddess of the moon."

She frowned. "You mean ... um, Celine?"

"No," he whispered, "Not Selene. The other one."

Diane's expression went _ah-ha! _"You mean Artemis, right? The goddess that started the hunting girls club thing."

The centaur nodded curtly.

Wild gasps. Percy's blue cherry coke came out of his nose.

She knitted her brows, obviously not understanding. "What?"

"You must be joking!" Jake exclaimed. "Isn't she one of the three virgin goddesses?"

"She is?" Her expression went _huh?_

"So she actually broke her oath?" The head counselor for Aphrodite sounded more like happy than shocked.

"No one knows," the centaur said, "Maybe she didn't; like how Athena got her children."

Jake couldn't believe it. His mother is the virgin goddess of the hunt? What are they? Children who should've never been born? A mistake?

Jake felt stares at him. He turned to see a boy about 12 or 13 with olive skin, black hair, and green eyes glaring at him and Diane. He looked like he was ready to leap at them. What's up with him?

When they finally settled, Annabeth piped up, "Back to the topic, why did Apollo blamed them for Rachel's disappearance?"

All eyes turned to Mr. D, who was too busy reading _Playboy: Olympus Version_ to notice.

Finally, he looked up. "What? I'm just finding reading material."

"Yep. Very nice reading material." Percy muttered in a quite dreamy tone, his girlfriend, Annabeth, glared at him. "I'm being sarcastic," he put in immediately.

Diane muttered something about perverted boys.

"The reason is who your father is," Chiron supplied, "Orion."

Awkward silence.

Jake broke it. "You mean, the constellation?"

"Exactly."

Jake didn't response. He knew the myth of Orion. The only man chaste Artemis ever fell for.

"This one I've heard of," Diane said, "The maiden goddess Artemis fell in love with the hunter Orion. Wanted to marry him. Her twin brother, Apollo, was overprotective 'bout his sis's virginity vow. He tricked her into killing Orion. And then she changed him into a constellation. The End. Tragic love story crap."

"Tragic love stories are nice!" The Aphrodite girl protested.

"Jeez! What's so nice about –" She stopped. "Wait up – Is that why because Apollo suspected us? Because he killed our father, and he thought we want revenge?"

"Yes." Chiron sighed.

"But we don't even know him!" Jake protested, "Apollo's nuts!"

Thunder boomed.

"I take it back!" Jake squeaked.

"That means your father's dead before you're even born, then." Percy said.

"Not exactly 'dead', only roaming the other side of the Fields of Ashpodel. His image set among the stars." Chiron tried to light them up.

"I thought only Hermes was allowed in the Underworld," Jake said. "What did she do to get there? Hijack Charon's boat?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what she did," he replied. "And her reason was, quoting from Lady Artemis herself: 'As the saying goes, "Love blinds"'."

The Aphrodite girl scowled.

"So," Diane started, "We have to find the oracle in order not to get barbequed by the sun?"

"Barbequed … I like that word." Dionysus mused.

"Yes, a quest," said Chiron. "Your first task is to capture Nereus and ask where Rachel is. I suggest Percy on your team."

"Okay."

"Who else?"

"I volunteer." Annabeth said, glaring at Percy.

"Me!" Riley Wood burst into the room. "Definitely me!"

Dionysus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Who invited you here, satyr? Have you been eavesdropping? Didn't I tell you that head counselors' meetings are private?"

"I-I-"

"I let him in. I deeply apologize for this." Melissa Green popped out. "We volunteer ourselves."

Thankfully, Mr. D considered it.

Riley whispered her a thanks.

"I suppose that does it," Chiron declared. "The quest starts tomorrow morning. You will take the first flight to Florida. Meeting adjourned."

The counselors stood and left the Big House, still murmuring among themselves and looking at Jake and Diane.

Jake ignored all but one, the black-haired boy was still glaring at them, which made him uncomfortable.

Travis and Connor gave them their stuff and they moved to Cabin 8. Neither of them spoke a word.

Cabin 8 was pretty cool. It smelled like the forest. 6 bunks. There's a fireplace underneath a stuffed deer head.

They slumped their stuff on their bunks. Diane looked around. "So, we might be immaculate children of a virgin, eh?" she joked.

Jake smiled. "Like Jesus Christ!"

They burst out laughing.

"A quest … We just came here and we got a quest." Jake sighed. "Wonderful."

"Which reminds me, we have to sleep now."

"Right."

They changed and immediately went to bed.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we're gonna find the oracle and survive?"

At first, Jake couldn't answer. If they failed to find her, will Apollo kill them?

He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. But we're about to find out."

"Okay."

They drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet The Cullens

**Sorry for the late update! School's keeping me busy**

**Currently reading RWBRyan's **_**War of the Hunters**_**. Awesome story. About a group of Boy Hunters attacking Artemis' Hunters. You have to read it.**

**Chapter 6**

Diane woke because of a loud _thud_.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

She sighed as she saw her brother lying on the side of his bed, groaning. _That idiot._

"Awake already?"

"Shut up,"

"Anyway, I'm guessing if we're late, Mr. D's gonna turn us into slugs." She climbed out of her bed and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

A moment later they stepped out of the Artemis Cabin.

Chiron was already waiting. "Good morning," he greeted, "The others are waiting on the hill."

They mumbled their good mornings and followed the centaur.

The group of campers standing in their way immediately cleared. The others within the perimeter walked away, giving the twins weird looks. One thing popped into Diane's mind: _The word has spread._

Great, she thought, now they're going to treat us as if we have AIDS or something.

She absolutely hated it when people do that. She'd rather have the boys flirting with her or have the whole Ares cabin pulverize her in a fight.

What's more irritating is that Percy and Annabeth were doing the same thing.

"Cut it out already," she grumbled.

"Sorry," said Annabeth, "Artemis having kids…" She shook her head. "Its just crazy."

_So, we're not supposed to be born, huh?_

Diane was angry at Artemis for all of this crap. She didn't even claim them! Then why are they even born?

"Don't be angry at your mother," Riley the satyr said, "She gave you those weapons, that means she cared for you. She may not want to claim you because Apollo would be mad."

"How did you know I was angry?"

"Satyrs can read emotions."

"Oh." Diane reminded herself not to get emotional in front of a _male _satyr.

"Apollo demands Rachel found before the summer soltice, so we better hurry. Argus will be driving us."

Argus looked like those blond surfer dudes, only with eyes all over his body. _Why am I not surprised? _Diane wondered.

xxx

Argus left as soon as they reached the airport. They had pre-ordered their tickets, so they just went through all of that passport and boarding pass checking.

A group of high school girls passed by, and the blond one waved at Jake. He waved back.

Diane made a face at him. Annabeth had told her after his wife's death, Orion wanted a new wife. Before meeting Artemis, he tried all seven of the Pleiades plus their mother Pleione. Well, like father like son.

"Can you not think about getting a girlfriend for once?" she inquired her brother.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Gods, you're impossible," she grumbled.

The blonde approached them, a dazzling smile on her face. "Hi," she said to Jake, "I think this is yours." She handed him a BlackBerry.

He frowned. He never owned a phone because he knew he'd lost it. "I'm sorry, this isn't mine."

The smile never left the girl's face. And then she grabbed Jake's shoulders, and bit into his neck.

Diane screamed. Percy, who was standing beside Jake, stood and uncapped his pen. It grew into a 3-foot bronze sword. With a slash, the vampire's head went off her body. The head fell, the body was a fountain of blood, and it exploded to dust. The mortals around screamed.

The other girls stood, and their skin went unnaturally pale. Their feet transformed into a brass one and a donkey one.

"_Empousa_!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The _empousae _hissed and growled. More girls transformed into donkey-and-brass-legged vampires.

Diane took out her moonstone and it changed into a silver bow, her satchel bag into a quiver. Riley played a tune with his reed pipes, vines grew out and held 3 vampires to their spot.

The announcer said their plane would be leaving.

"Leave 'em! We've got to take the plane!" exclaimed Annabeth.

They ran to Gate E4. The remaining _empousae _chased them. One of them lunged at Percy.

Diane dispatched an arrow, which struck her head. She let out a wail before exploding to powder.

"E4! There!" Jake pointed at the gate.

They barged into the gate, the security guards ignored them, instead, they concentrated on the group of psychopath girls, at least, that's probably what they saw.

The guards yelled at each other. One of them shut the door and chained it. One _empousa _crashed as she tried to enter, leaving a spider-web crack.

The demigods ran into the plane and found their seats. Diane sat beside Annabeth.

She was breathing hard, her face pale. She never thought she would encounter the Cullens in her life.

She looked around nervously, afraid another vampire would pop out.

"Don't worry, we're safe now," Annabeth soothed her.

"Guess so," Diane muttered as the plane took off.

She took deep breath, and drifted into sleep.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

Total darkness.

_Where the Hades am I? _she wondered.

She tried to get up, but she was tied to the cold metal chair.

She tried forcefully this time, only to send a jolt of electricity went through her.

"Agh!" An electric chair!

She took deep breaths. Painful memories flooded through her. Tears stung her eyes. Would she ever survive this?

Something beeped. A familiar voice said, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, have the spirit of the oracle tell you anything?"

A surge of fear and anger went through her. That voice again!

"No!" she screamed, "Even if she does, I'll never tell you!"

Silence.

After a while, the machine beeped again.

Rachel gaped in disbelief. That's all?

_No, _the oracle's voice in her head said, _it is not. Beware of-_

All of a sudden, her body felt like it was on fire. She shrieked in pain, unable to bear the pain. _It burns … It hurts…._

"_Help_!" was all she could manage before she blacked out.

In the plane Heading to Florida, Diane Parker woke with a start.


	7. Chapter 7: OTW to Nereus

**There's a mistake in chapter 5. The boy's eyes should've been dark. Strange, in the Ultimate Guide it was drawn that he had green eyes.**

**Chapter 7**

Jake sat alone in the plane. His ADHD makes him move about, which definitely pissed off the guy sitting next to him.

After the whole vampire-attack thing, his complexion was paler. He wondered how much blood was sucked out.

After the flight, everyone met outside the gate. Diane looked like she'd seen a ghost: pale, and shivering.

Percy and Riley went to Starbucks to get coffee for them, the rest sat down.

Annabeth said, "Diane had a dream about Rachel. Tell them."

"She-she was in a dark room. Tied to a motion-sensor electric chair. Then there was this voice ringing out, I think whoever-that-is was provoking the oracle to help in that person in something." Diane shuddered. "I could feel the pain." Her hand slipped into Jake's, and he squeezed hers.

"You know," Melissa said, "I've been thinking about the _empousa _attack just now. Don't you think it's weird?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Yeah- _empousae _are creatures of the night. Last time they attacked during the day was when the Titan army rose: when they're _ordered _to. And their technique is to charm boys and then suck their blood when they got closer."

"So you're saying that someone wants to kill us using them," Jake concluded.

"Exactly. But who? Hecate? She joined the Titan army like the other minor gods, but they're not doing anything shifty, last I checked."

No one spoke. Percy and Riley came back carrying double-expresso latte, handing them to each.

"What took you so long?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, we rented a car just now," Percy said. "The beach's five miles from here."

Two minutes later, Jake was pressed to the door of a Toyota. Melissa, who was more like sitting on him than sitting beside him, turned and smiled. "Sorry."

"'S alright." He blushed, since they were nose-to-nose.

The car passed a graveyard, and the image of the dark-haired boy crossed Jake's mind. Why was he glaring at them? He remembered the hatred that burned in his eyes.

It was as if he would enjoy seeing them die.

**Short chapter. Well? R&R!**


End file.
